memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: The Next Generation
– | Eps = 176 (7 seasons), 2 are feature-length (split into two parts for reruns) | Timespan = 2364–2370 | Ship = USS Enterprise-D, TNG Season_3-7.jpg | ShipCap = The | Cast = The_Next_Generation_Main_Cast_Season_1.jpg | CastCap = The cast in Season 1 | Cast2 = TNGCrewSeason2.jpg | Cast2Cap = The cast in Season 2 | Cast3 = TNG crew.jpg | Cast3Cap = The cast in Season 6 | Logo2 = TNG warp head.jpg | Logo2Cap = The "warp effect" logo in season 5 }} Star Trek: The Next Generation (often abbreviated to TNG) is the second live-action Star Trek TV series, set in the 24th century. Like its predecessor, it was created by Gene Roddenberry. Produced at Paramount Pictures, it aired in first-run syndication (by Viacom in the US) from to . The series led to two spin-offs in the "TNG era": Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (which it ran alongside during its final two seasons) and Star Trek: Voyager. * (arranged by Dennis McCarthy, composed by Jerry Goldsmith and Alexander Courage) St Vincent De Paul Society Main cast Starring * Patrick Stewart as Captain Jean-Luc Picard * Jonathan Frakes as Commander William T. Riker Also starring * LeVar Burton as Lt./Lt. Cmdr. Geordi La Forge * Denise Crosby as Lt. Tasha Yar ( - ) * Michael Dorn as Lt. Worf * Gates McFadden as Doctor Beverly Crusher ( - ; - ) * Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi * Brent Spiner as Lt. Commander Data * Wil Wheaton as Wesley Crusher ( - ) :Although generally considered to be a main cast member, Diana Muldaur (Katherine Pulaski) was credited as a special guest star in her second season appearances. Production crew * Gene Roddenberry - Creator, Executive Producer, Producer * Michael Piller - Executive Producer, Writer * Rick Berman - Executive Producer, Writer * Jeri Taylor - Executive Producer, Writer * Maurice Hurley - Co-Executive Producer, Writer * Ronald D. Moore - Producer, Writer * Brannon Braga - Co-Producer, Writer * Joe Menosky - Co-Producer, Writer * René Echevarria - Executive Story Editor, Writer * Rick Sternbach - Senior Illustrator/Designer * Eric A. Stillwell - Pre-Production Associate * Andrew Probert - Senior Consulting Illustrator Episode list Season 1 TNG Season 1, 25 episodes: Season 2 TNG Season 2, 22 episodes: Season 3 TNG Season 3, 26 episodes: Season 4 TNG Season 4, 26 episodes: Season 5 TNG Season 5, 26 episodes: Season 6 TNG Season 6, 26 episodes: Season 7 TNG Season 7, 25 episodes: Behind the scenes Star Trek: The Next Generation was originally pitched to the then-fledgling . However, they couldn't guarantee an initial order greater than thirteen episodes, not enough to make the enormous start-up costs of the series worth the expense. It was then decided to sell the series to the first-run syndication market. The show's syndicated launch was overseen by Paramount Television president Mel Harris, a pioneer in the syndicated television market. Many of the stations that carried The Next Generation had also run The Original Series for a long time. According to issues of Star Trek: The Official Fan Club Magazine from early 1987, TNG was originally planned to be set in the 25th century, 150 years after the original series and the Enterprise would have still been the featured ship, but it would have been the Enterprise NCC-1701-G. Gene Roddenberry ultimately changed the timeline to mid-24th century, only 78 years after the original and set on board the Enterprise NCC-1701-D, as an Enterprise-G would have been the eighth starship to bear the name and that was too many for the relatively short time period that was to have passed. On the special The Star Trek Saga: From One Generation To The Next, Gene Roddenberry commented "On the original ''Star Trek, I practically lost my family from working so many twelve hour days, fourteen hour days, seven days a week and I told them, 'You can't pay me enough to do that.' But then they said 'Hey, but suppose we do it in a way in which,' they call syndication, 'in which we don't have a network and we don't have all those people up there?' And Paramount was saying to me, 'And we guarantee that you will be in charge of the show.'" Andrew Probert was first hired by Roddenberry in . However, not until , when Roddenberry was preparing to launch a new show, entitled ''Star Trek: The Next Generation, did he call upon Probert to take a lead design role. Everything had to be rethought, imagined, planned and redesigned. As the vision evolved in the designers' minds, the evolution was charted in successive sketches and paintings. Among Probert's creations, in addition to the new Enterprise starship and many of its interiors including the main bridge, are many other featured spacecraft. The Ferengi cruiser, and even the Ferengi species are a Probert design. Ronald D. Moore commented: "Gene did not want conflict between the regular characters on TNG. This began to hamstring the series and led to many, many problems. To put it bluntly, this wasn't a very good idea. But rather than jettison it completely, we tried to remain true to the spirit of a better future where the conflicts between our characters did not show them to be petty or selfish or simply an extension of 20th century mores." Star Trek: The Next Generation was billed initially as being set 78 years after [[Star Trek: The Original Series|the days of the original USS Enterprise]]. However, after the series' first season was established as being set in the year 2364, this reference became obsolete as dates were then able to be set for the original series and the four previous films. When this happened, it became clear that the events of the original series were about a hundred years before the events of TNG. Also, with TNG's first season being set in 2364, 78 years prior would have been 2286. partly takes place during this year along with the shakedown cruise of the ''Enterprise''-A. Related topics *TNG performers *TNG recurring characters *Main character crossover appearances *TNG directors *Composers *Paramount Stage 6 *Paramount Stage 8 *Paramount Stage 9 *Paramount Stage 16 Media *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' on VHS *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' on LaserDisc *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' on DVD *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' soundtracks External links * * * pt-br:Star Trek: The Next Generation bg:Стар Трек: Следващото поколение cs:Star Trek: The Next Generation de:Star Trek: The Next Generation eo:Stela Vojaĝo: La Sekva Generacio es:Star Trek: The Next Generation fr:Star Trek: The Next Generation it:Star Trek: The Next Generation ja:新スタートレック nl:Star Trek: The Next Generation pl:Star Trek: Następne Pokolenie ru:Звёздный путь: Следующее поколение sr:Zvezdane staze: sledeća generacija sv:Star Trek: The Next Generation zh-cn:星际旅行：下一代 Star Trek: Next Generation Next Generation, The Next Generation, The Next Generation, The